


Momma wash

by LeonNeon



Category: Red vs. Blue, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BLARGH, I dislike lori shane and andrea very much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNeon/pseuds/LeonNeon
Summary: So, Glenn is Agent Washington, stuck in the world of zombies along with the rest of the walking dead gang and Carl and Sophia decide to be match makers when Rick enters the picture to piss off  and mess with Shane, Lori, and Andrea.





	Momma wash

Staring out into the night sky, reaching his hand out to the stars and sighing. Looking back towards the firelight in the camp Gleen, or Wash, drops his hand and continues walking to the camp putting on his happy and hopeful facade. 'Fucking dumbass worst suvivors EVER, OF ALL TIME!!! Using everything and not rationing it , some cop he is. Also fucking Lori!! The kids need to know how to defend themselves too. What's so wrong with knives anyway, I knew how to throw them perfectly at someone's head when I was Carl's age. At least Carol understands somewhat and put up conditions. Now that I think of it, how did they know I was teaching the kids knife play?' he thought as he spotted both Carl and Sophia running up to him.Glenn gave both a bright smile as they tried to tackle him into a hug.  
"Wash you made it back!! how was the scavaging?," Carl asked  
Wash chuckled and hugged both back.  
"It was fine. I got you and Sophia some candy and toys on this run."  
"Cool!! Did you hear that Sophie?" asked Carl  
Sophia nodded and hugged Wash tighter.  
"Yes I did. Momma Wash is very nice."  
Blushing abit Wash patted their heads, "Yeah, I am. Lets go my little bundles of joy."  
The kids giggled as they let him go and grabbed hold of his hands pulling him back to camp.  
"Glenn's back, Glenn back!!" they both yelled out to the others.  
XXXXXX  
Both the children knows about Glenn's real past and name, since they saw him take off his armor a little ways into the forest one morning. They promised to keep it a secret if they got to call him momma and if they could learn a couple of things from him. Which he allowed since it wont do any harm at all. Not only that but he really enjoys their company, just as much as they enjoy his more than anything. Wash teaches them alot about the weapons he has hiding and how to use them. He also gives them demonstrations of hand to hand combat that he learned as an ODST and then a Freelancer. Lastly, he helps with their academic studies, though he teaches them differently from how their mothers teaches them, but to them its fun.   
XXXXXX  
At the edge of the camp fire everyone is gathered when they heard the children. Glenn looking at them noticed the annoyed look on Shane, both an annoyed and jealous look coming from Lori, and a mixture of amused, relieved and worry from Carol. The last one confused him a bit, but he let that one go, Carol can tell him what she knows when she is ready. Shaking it off Glenn put on another bright smile and walked faster towards them, ushering the kids along. "Hey guys!! I brought back a good haul!!" he exclaimed as he gestured to his overfilled backpack on his back. Shane nodded and looked towards the two kids at his sides. "Carl, Sophia, you both know better to not run off like that, especially if there was a walker out there! What if there was and it wasn't Glenn coming up?" Both the children held onto Glenn's hands a little tighter and looked at Shane guiltily. "We'er sorry Shane, but we knew it was Glenn because of the night vision googles he got us last time," said Carl. Shane gave a questioning look while Lori glances at him and gestured Carl to come to her. Reluctantly Carl let go of Glenn's hand and walked towards his mother. Carol also gestured to Sophia but instead she let her hug Glenn before running to her. Carol gave him a smile and a raised eyebrow in questioning. Glenn gave them a nervous smile and a shrug. "I found them at one of the blockades on the last run and thought the kids would like them,"he explained as he walled up to them taking off the bag. He placed it down near the fire and took out the supplies handing them to the others. He took out the candy and toys for the children to have and handed to them. They thanked him and started playing or eating their gifts.


End file.
